Coming Home
by MissTattoo
Summary: After hunting some vampires in Boston, the Winchester brothers and Becca go separate ways. Dean is worried, Sammy tries to calm him down an Becca shows no signs of being alive... [sorry, I suck at summaries...] Rated T. Dean/OC


**A/N: First fanfic ever! (sooo nervous) I'm Spanish so my English isn't that good, sorry for any mistakes. Also, I don't own Supernatural. But, Becca belongs to me, I made her up. So, that's it, hope you enjoy!**

**COMMING HOME**

March 24, 2013, Chicago

The night is silent, that silence only broken by the rumble of a sleek black 67' Chevy Impala entering the parking lot of a motel in the outskirts of Chicago. As soon as the car is parked AC/DC's 'Back In Black' drifts off and two handsome men exit it. The Winchester brothers, Dean and Sam. The shortest of the two, although he is still pretty tall, walks to the office while the taller one starts emptying the trunk.

When the man enters the office, a bell above the door rings and a woman in her late 60's appears behind the front desk.  
"Goodnight honey, what can I do for you?" says the woman with a warm smile.  
"One room with two queens, please." the man, Dean, answers.  
"Alright, is it going to be credit card or cash?"  
"Credit card." Dean says as he hands her one of his many false credit cards.  
"Okay , here you go. Room 113, first floor." the woman gives him the key and his credit card. "Have a great night. And be careful, it's cold tonight." she finishes with a smile.  
"Thanks ma'am, will do." Dean says flashing a half smile and turning to the door.

Deans goes to the car, picks up his duffel from the floor and turns to his brother.  
"Room 113, first floor," he tells him "that way I can watch over Baby." he grins as he roams his hand over the hood of the car.  
Sam just shakes his head smiling a little and starts walking to the room.

When Dean opens the door they leave their bags at the end of the bed, taking off their jackets and boots. Sam grabs his laptop and sits in the couch, immediately searching for any signs of Metatron or a possible job. Dean starts pacing, after 20 minutes he looks like a caged animal and it starts to get to Sam's nerves.  
"Dude, seriously, you need to relax." he says.  
"How can I relax when she's out there fighting those sons of bitches alone, uh, Sammy?" Dean says almost yelling and clearly worried.  
"Becca is also a hunter Dean, and a very experienced one. She can handle it."  
"I know that." Dean sights "But what if..."  
"No 'what ifs' Dean. Just relax and try to catch some sleep" Sam says pushing Dean to the bathroom so he can relax with a hot shower.

\- Three days later -

Sam wakes up with sun hitting his face. He looks at his watch, just 7:30 am. He gets up and starts getting ready to go for a run. He looks over to Dean and decides against waking him up. They haven't found a job yet, so they were hanging around and enjoying their break, also waiting to hear from Becca. Dean was getting really nervous and he was starting to worry too, it wasn't like her to be this long without contacting them. He sights as he finishes getting ready decides that he'll grab some breakfast on his way back. He gets the keys and exits the room, then something, or rather someone, catches his eye.

She's leaning against the driver door of the Impala. Her figure tall and slim, but with curves in all the right places. Her long light brown hair falls past her waist on light waves. She's wearing tight jeans, light brown cowboy boots and a navy blue shirt that Sam is sure is his brothers. She notices him standing a few feet away and flashes a smile, her honey brown eyes sparkling in the early sunlight.  
"Sammy!" she exclaims running to hug him.  
"Hey Becca! How are you?" he asks as he hugs her back "We haven't heard from you since that vamp nest in Boston."  
"I know. I'm so sorry. I lost my phone, should've looked for another one." she sights looking down.  
"Well, that doesn't matter now. You're okay that's what matters." Sam smiles at her "But..."  
"But...?" she asks confused.  
"You have to calm the beast." he says with a huge grin pointing at their room over his shoulder "Room 113. I'm going for a run and I won't be back for a while. Have fun." he winks and tosses her the keys.  
Becca grabs them, sticks her tongue out at him and runs towards the room.

She opens the door and gets inside, walking over to the bed Dean is sleeping in. He's shirtless, the bed sheets just above his hips, showing his perfectly built body. She caresses his face admiring his beauty and those full lips that drive her crazy.

All of a sudden Deans amazing green eyes open and the next thing she knows is that Dean has flipped them over and has her pressed against the mattress while he kisses her passionately. When they part to breathe Dean presses his forehead against hers, their noses touching.  
"Wow, I think I'm going to go hunting by myself more often just because of the welcome" Becca says trying to catch her breath.  
"Don't say that. Not even joking. There's no way in Hell I'm letting you go alone again." Dean says in a serious tone with his face hidden in his girlfriends hair. "I missed you so much Becca."  
"I missed you too Dean. I love you"  
"I love you too babe"  
"By the way" he says after a while "you have to wear my clothes more often, you look hot."  
She just laughs and kisses him again.

**THE END**


End file.
